Give Me Novacaine
by Sixpack of Apathy
Summary: Sherlock has gotten into a car crash and can not walk anymore. John is his surgeon and is there every step of the way. Sherlock AU with a bit of Mystrade.
1. Chapter 1

**Sherlock**

_"Mycroft, I have to go. No Mycroft, I'm heading home now. Mycroft, I'm hanging u—"_

_Sherlock_ _saw lights flash and heard a honk before he hit his head and blacked out._

* * *

I open my eyes and look around me. I'm in a hospital according to the plain walls and strong smell of disinfectant.

"Welcome back, brother," I hear. I turn my head to see my brother, Mycroft, sitting in an old chair next to my hospital bed.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I ask, trying to sit up.

He comes over to help me sit up. "You've been unconscious for three days. I've been visiting whenever I get the chance."

He tries to help me move some more but I slap his hands away. "I can do it myself."

He gives me a sort of sad look as I try to move my legs so that i could push myself up. When they don't do anything I start to panic. "Mycroft, why can't I move my legs!"

He sits back into his chair and looks at me. "Sherlock, when you got into the crash you got a large piece of glass stuck in the bottom of your spine. Because of this nervous impulses can't get to your legs making it so you can't move or feel your legs."

"Where's my doctor? I need to see him!"

Once he was gone I start crying. Tears fall onto my legs, staining the sheet but I can't feel them.

* * *

Five minutes later Mycroft walks back in after a man in a lab coat and scrubs.

By the looks of his posture he was in the military. There's a bit of smudged lipstick on his cheek so he must have a girlfriend. No signs of ever having a wedding ring so it is not an affair.

"Hello, Sherlock, how are you feeling?" the doctor asks me as he sits in the chair Mycroft used to occupy.

I look at his name tag, "Will I ever be able to move my legs, Dr. Watson?"

He purses his lips and looks into my eyes. I note that his eyes are a deep blue, so deep it's like an ocean you can't swim out of. "It's possible that you will be able to walk again, but only with a lot of physical therapy. The process could take a year, maybe more. Until then you will be confined to a wheelchair."

I look away and Dr. Watson starts talking to Mycroft. "I need Sherlock's address so i can check on him a couple of times a week. I would send a nurse but I like to help all I can with patients like Sherlock.

After Mycroft tells him my address I am informed that I will be able to leave tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have forgotten to introduce myself in the last chapter. I'm Talya akaSixpack of Apathy. This is my second story but my first in the Sherlock category. The story is named after a Green Day song off of the American Idiot album. I do not own the characters I just like to make them do things that all fangirls want them to do. I will try to update every weekend I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**John**

I stand in front of 221B and gaze at the door. I haven't been able to stop thinking about Sherlock or the fact that I am getting to see him again.

I knock on the door and a short woman with short graying blond hair answers the door. "You must be Dr. Watson," she says smiling.

"That's me." We shake hands and she shows me inside the building. She leads me up a flight of stairs and knocks on the door at the top as we walk in.

Sherlock is laying on the couch in a blue bed robe and pyjamas. "Hello Dr. Watson. Did you have any trouble getting here?"

"Not at all." Sherlock raises his arm a bit and I see he is wearing nicotine patches. "Three patches?"

"It's a three patch problem. Mrs. Hudson wouldn't let me smoke in the flat."

I sit down in an arm chair near the fire place. "How have you been? Any anxiety attacks or anything?"

"No." He looks at the door. "Mrs. Hudson!" he yells, "Will you get me some tea!"

"I'm your landlady not your housekeeper! Besides, you just had a cuppa!"

Sherlock sighs and crosses his arms. "Whatever."

I cough. "How have you been, Sherlock?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "Fine I guess. Still getting used to not being able to move around when I want."

"You'll get used to it."

"Dr. Watson—"

"Call me John."

He sighs. "How is your girlfriend, John?"

I look at him, "Fine. How'd you know I was seeing someone?"

He rolls his eyes, "I have a knack for seeing things others don't. In the hospital I noticed you had a bit of smudged lipstick on your cheek. It was fresh so she must work at the surgery with you. That jumper is obviously a gift from her, a military man like you wouldn't wear such a pale blue jumper. I have noticed,though, that you are comfortable wearing jumpers but not this one."

"Fascinating," I say astounded.

He looks surprised. "That's not what people usually say."

"What do they say?"

"Freak or arsehole."

I lean back in the chair. "Are you seeing anyone, Sherlock? A girlfriend to keep you company?"

He searches my face. "No, that's not really my area."

Oh. "A boyfriend then?"

"I don't have time for relationships. I spend my time solving cases for DI Lestrade."

"Do you still get to do that?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "He still comes by to have me look some over but it's not the same as going out and looking at the body and see real evidence and the body."

I nod. "Would you like for me to make you some tea?"

He nods and I get up to go into the kitchen.

As the tea is brewing I lean against the counter and breathe out heavily.

_Why does he have to be so handsome?_

I run my hand through my hair.

_There are so many reasons why this is wrong! I have a girlfriend, he's my patient and I'm not gay!"_

When the tea is done I pour it into two cups and head back into the sitting room. Sherlock looks looks at me oddly when he takes his tea and I sit back down.

"What's wrong John?" Sherlock asks, taking a sip of his tea.

I shake my head, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"I know he doesn't believe me but he stays quiet about it. "When will I be starting physical therapy?"

I set down my tea and cross my legs. "In a week or so. I want you to come to Bart's four times a week and I will visit the three days you don't have therapy."

He nods and picks up a folder from next to him. He starts to read what I assume is a case and drinks his tea.

"I better get going." He stays silent. "I'll just let myself out."

I say goodbye to Mrs. Hudson as I leave. I take my phone out of my pocket and dial a number. "Hey, Sarah, let's go out tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: I'm sorry i am late on updating. I updated it today so i can hopefully get back on schedule.**

* * *

**Sherlock**

Mycroft is taking me out to dinner tonight. He says it'll cheer me up if I get out of the flat once and a while.

"I don't want to go out Mrs. Hudson. Dinner with Mycroft is boring," I say as Mrs. Hudson hands me my waist coat.

"It ill cheer you up dear. You've been sitting in this flat ever since you got out of surgery and a change of scenery will do you some good."

"You stay in your flat all of the time. Don't you ever go out?" I ask her as she tries to tame my mess of curls, which doesn't do much.  
A  
She huffs and gives up. "I go out all of the time, Sherlock. I'm only here so much because I am taking care of you and I own the place. Since you are going out tonight I have a date."

"Who is it?"

"The man upstairs."

I try to cross my legs but soon opt for twisting my fingers in my lap. "He's married, Mrs. Hudson." I say calmly.

"No he is not. He doesn't have a wedding ring and I'm pretty sure that if he had a wife she would not approve of him being on his own."

"You know that doesn't mean anything Mrs. Hudson. His left ring finger is not as tanned as the rest of his hand where the ring would be. It is a relatively new tan as he was just on vacation with his spouse before coming back here where he stays while he is on his frequent business trips, or so he calls them."

Mrs. Hudson nods, "Okay. Looks like I'm tagging along with you and Mycroft. I'm going to change."

She leaves the room and soon comes back, putting on a pair of ear rings to match her purple dress. "How do I look?" she asks.

"You look wonderful Mrs. Hudson." As I say this Mycroft opens the door of the flat and saunters in.

"Hello, Brother. Are you ready?" He asks as he kisses Mrs. Hudson on the cheek.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mycroft rolls his eyes, gets behind it and pushes me out of the door.

We get onto the lift and, once we were on the bottom floor, head outside. The restaurant is not very far so we walk. Well, at least Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson are walking.

I soon get bored and start deducing. I set my eyes on a woman, wearing a hoodie and jeans, from behind. Not interesting. I jump back and forth between people figuring out their lives. Too many having affairs, too many with cats, too .many with work troubles. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Stop deducing people, brother,it is not polite." I turn my head and glare at Mycroft but he just keeps looking forward as we go into restaurant.

A bouncer named Charles smiles when he sees Mycroft and greets us happily. "Welcome Mr. Holmes, it's a pleasure to have you back, sir."

Mycroft nods, "Indeed. I enjoy dining here."

Charles starts to grin, "Let me show you to your table, sir."

He leads us to a table in the back but luckily I can still see the door. "Thank you, Charles." Charles nods at us and leaves.

Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson sit down and then look at me. "How have you been, Brother? Mrs. Hudson tells me you've been moping."

I roll my eyes. "Sure. I can't really go anywhere by myself now can I? The only interaction I get is with John, Mrs. Hudson and occasionally Lestrade."

"You did not answer my question."

"I've dandy. Just can't look at scenes or dead bodies anymore."

A waiter comes over and sets down Mycroft's favorite wine, wine glasses and glasses of water. Mycroft thanks him and he walks away.

I look at the entrance and start deducing people as they walk in. One person stands out from all of the rest, Dr. John Watson himself. He has his girlfriend on his arm and looks very dapper in his suit.

He looks around as if he can feel eyes on him and he automatically settles on me. He whispers in his girlfriend's ear and they both start to walk over to our table.

He smiles when he reaches us. "Hello, Sherlock. Odd meeting you here." He says hello to Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft.

Mycroft smiles at them. "Why don't you join us? There's enough room for two more." John agrees and Mycroft smirks at me. I glare at him. He knows that I'm having an emotion for John and this is the perfect time for him to embarrass me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**AN: Well obviously I cant upload every weekend so lets just say i'll update every other weekend. Sorry** **for the especially late update.**

**John**

_God why did I do this?_

"It is good to see you again Dr. Watson." Mycroft says to me with a small smile, almost a smirk.

"Yes it is." I turn to Sarah. "This is my girlfriend, Sarah," I say to the whole. "Sarah, this is Mycroft Holmes, Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock Holmes, my patient." I gesture to them respectively.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sherlock. John talks about you all of the time, says you're a genius." Sarah smiles. "He says you can tell a person's whole life story just by looking at them." She looks at me and then back at Sherlock, "Do you mind trying it on me?"

I look up in surprise, "You don't wanna do that, Sarah. You are not prepared for what he knows or what he's going to say."

She rolls her eyes at me. "I think I can handle it dear." She turns to Sherlock, "Let a rip Mr. Holmes."

Sherlock studies her for a second. "Sarah Sawyer, surgeon at St. Bart's, has been for 10 years. You've been dating John for a little over. A year an you are living together together but still don't know everything about each other. You are the only child of a single mother. Your father left when you were very young because he found out she was a lesbian. She remarried not too long ago and you don't like her new wife.

"You drink perfusely when John isn't around and you are cheating on him with your assistant at the hospital."

I stare surprised at Sarah, who has a horrified look on her face. "Is he telling the truth, Sarah?"

Tears start to flow down her face, "Yes! All of it is true." She looks at me. "I'm so sorry, John."

"How long?" I mutter.

"About seven months. His name is Christopher Mansen and he started working for me about a week before we started dating."

I look down at my hands. We're not even twenty minutes into sitting here and a problem has already risen. "I think I'm going to go."

I rush out of the restaurant and into the chilly air. I don't make it two blocks before Sherlock rolls up and stops me. "John, stop!"

I whip around and glare at him. "Why, Sherlock? You just ruined my life!" I rub my forehead. "God, Sherlock. I was going to ask her to marry me. I guess that would have been a mistake."

Sherlock gets a sad look on his face but it's gone before he speaks. "I'm so sorry John. Someone had to tell you. Sarah wasn't planning on telling you anytime soon."

I sit down on a nearby bench. "What am I going to do?" I ask myself.

"Why don't you stay in my flat for a while? I have another bedroom you could sleep in. You also wouldn't have to move around to check on me."

I look into Sherlock's eyes. They look grey in the dark instead of the odd galaxy blue. "Fine. But only because I need to keep an eye on you."

He smirks, "We better head back. I'm sure Mycroft is angry. After all he didn't get to have his cake."

* * *

I stand infront of 221B with my two suitcases. Mrs. Hudson must've been watching because she opens the door seconds after I get there. "Welcome back John. Come in, come in."

"It's good to see you Mrs. Hudson. How's Sherlock been with the physical therapist?" I ask her as we climb up the stairs.

She sighs, "He absolutely hates that Dr. Leslie. He says she has a thing for him and makes it annoyingly obvious."

We enter the flat and see Sherlock in his wheelchair with Mycroft standing nearby. "Welcome, Dr. Watson." Mycroft greets.

I shake his hand and turn to Sherlock. "Hello, Sherlock. I hear you don't like your physical therapist."

He rolls his eyes. "She's an idiot. The only reason she got the job is becaused she seduced her boss and cheated on her final exam in medical school."

"Shut up, Sherlock." Mycroft snaps.

Sherlock makes a mocking face just as D. I. Lestrade, who I met on a previous visit, rushes through the door. "Sherlock, I've got a case for—" He stops in his dead in his tracks when he sees Mycroft. He straightens his back and walks over to shake his hand. "Hello. I'm Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. I don't think we've met."

Mycroft's back seems to impossibly straighten also. "I know who you are Gregory. I keep a close enough eye on my brother to know he solves cases for the Yard."

I sneak a glance at Sherlock and see he has a look of disgust on his face. "Sherlock, why don't we make some tea for everyone?"

He huffs and rolls himself into the kitchen. I follow him and get the kettle and tea out. "You need to be happy for your brother Sherlock."

"I am happy for him. I didn't be smitten by Lestrade of all people." He rolls over to the table and starts looking at something under his microscope.

I pour the yea into enough cups for everyone and give a couple to Sherlock. "Lestrade is a good man Sherlock. Let's just see where this goes."


End file.
